Data processing systems installed within process environments face a number of problems not ordinarily faced by systems installed in other environments. In particular, such data processing systems installed in process environments must be able to withstand high temperatures and operate effectively in contaminated environments.
One solution to the problem of data processing systems withstanding the high temperatures of process environment has been to dispose the integrated circuit boards of the data processing systems within protective modular units. The modular units each include a housing that entirely encompasses the integrated circuit boards of the modular unit. Typically, in such units at least one side of the housing is comprised of a heavy sheet of metal which forms a structurally supporting element of the housing. The sheet serves primarily as a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the electric components. Heat passed to the metal sheet is removed from the module by air that is blown across the module. The integrated circuit board and metal siding are typically attached by an adhesive.